In recent years, due to concerns with environment, attention has been drawn to a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like, each of which drives driving wheels using electric power from a battery or the like.
Particularly drawing attention in recent years is wireless charging, by which such a battery included in an electrically powered vehicle can be charged in a non-contact manner without using a plug or the like.
A non-contact power feeding device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-50127, for example, includes a power reception unit and a power transmission unit, each of which includes an H-shaped core, and a coil mounted on this core.
The core includes two magnetic pole portions, and a narrow coiled portion formed between these two magnetic pole portions and having the coil wound therearound.
The two aforementioned magnetic pole portions are formed such that they are axisymmetric with respect to a symmetry axis passing through the center of the narrow coiled portion and perpendicularly intersecting the two magnetic pole portions. The core is formed to have an H shape which is symmetric with respect to the aforementioned symmetry axis.